Missing you
by Akinayuki
Summary: (Mohon maaf membuat kalian kecewa. Aki memutuskan bahwa cerita ini tidak bisa lagi dilanjutkan. Discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

Missing you

By : AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku pair always

-Sekuel Love is Silent-

Warning AU , OOC, and OC

Enjoy the story

* * *

_So many season we have been through_

_Didn't see each other_

_Didn't hear each other_

_Didn't call our name each other_

_When I was thinking about you_

_There was a question in my mind_

"_How are you?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoi disini!!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang berteriak memanggil seseorang sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambai-lambaikannya. Dengan cengiran khas miliknya dia memanggil sahabat lamanya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sambil berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Teme!" sahut pria itu sambil memukul bahu sahabat lamanya.

"Hn, dan kaupun tetap seperti dulu" balas sahabatya itu dengan tatapan sinis kemudian duduk di depan pria itu. Dia melepaskan kacamata tanpa framenya yang sudah menemani dirinya selama 4 tahun terakhir lalu menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sesekali dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke-kiri dan ke-kanan serta memijit-mijit dahinya yang tidak bergitu lebar.

"Wah wah.. sepertinya Dokter Sasuke ini punya banyak pasien ya? Apakah melelahkan menjadi seorang dokter tampan, Teme? Hahaha" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda sambil tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke, sahabat lamanya yang kini menjadi seorang dokter yang terkenal akan keahliannya sekaligus pasiennya yang berjibun meskipun kebanyakan pasiennya itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. Kalian boleh menggaris bawahi dan menebalkan kata 'perempuan' tadi bila perlu.

"Hh~ diamlah Naruto, kau membuat kepalaku pusing" kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik miliknya.

"Ya ampun.. kaupun tidak berubah juga selama ini" Naruto tersenyum hangat menanggapi kata-kata sarkastik milik Sasuke. Dia mengira Sasuke akan berubah seiring waktu yang telah lama berlalu dan akan semakin berlalu melewati mereka dengan cepat seiring kedewasaan mereka dan tentunya penampilan fisik mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Ya.. setidaknya dia tidak perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk beradaptasi terhadap perubahan Sasuke.

"Hn.. bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Sasuke mulai bertanya kepada Naruto sambil mengamati penampilan Naruto dengan cermat. "Sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar.."

"Hei.. kau itu bertanya kepadaku tapi kenapa malah dijawab sendiri hah?"

"Terserahlah"

"Yah.. seperti yang kau lihat, memang baik-baik saja! Aku mendapatkan peranan penting di kabinet perdana menteri Shiro, hahahaha" Naruto tertawa bangga sambil membenarkan jas hitamnya yang terlihat mahal.

"Orang yang memilihmu pasti buta."

"Teme… kau itu tidak bisa memujiku sedikit ya?"

"Aku tidak mau berdosa" jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan segelas kopi tanpa susu.

"Hh~ Sifat burukmu itu kenapa tidak hilang!" keluh Naruto mendengus sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa café yang lumayan empuk. "Tapi aku senang itu tidak menghilang darimu, hahaha."

"Tch~" Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat sahabat dekatnya berceloteh mengenai dirinya. Tapi.. Sasuke sebenarnya merasa senang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Naruto seperti ini. Meskipun mereka berada di Negara yang sama bahkan di kota yang sama, mereka jarang bertemu dan berbagi cerita bersama. Anjing akan merasa bosan bila tidak ada kucing di dekatnya bukan?

"Hoi!!"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang bergelembang mengagetkan mereka berdua dengan suaranya yang keras. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" kata wanita itu lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau kenal dia Teme?" bisik Naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. Mata birunya masih terpaku menatap wanita berambut coklat bergelombang itu. Dia tidak pernah ingat mempunyai teman berambut panjang bergelombang seperti wanita itu.

"…" Mata onyx Sasuke memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama. Dari ujung kepala sampai ke baju putihnya yang berkerah cina. "Ten-ten..?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menebak nama wanita itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"APA? Ten-ten?!" sahut Naruto kaget sambil menunjuk Ten-ten dengan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!!"

"Apa maksudmu Baka!" balas Ten-ten kesal sambil menepis jari Naruto yang menunjuknya. Tatapan tidak percaya Naruto seperti sebuah ejekan baginya. "Hh~ Aku memang Ten-ten.." Ten-ten menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia tersenyum ke arah dua teman lamanya itu.

"Hebat!!! Itu baru namanya perubahan!" kata Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti baru melihat pertunjukkan spektakuler di abad ini. Perubahan Ten-ten benar-benar membuat Naruto kagum.

Well, bayangkan saja. Seorang gadis yang hebat dalam bela diri dan atletik hingga pernah digosipkan bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga Mafia berubah menjadi feminim dengan rambut panjang bergelombang? Lihat! Bahkan dia memakai anting-anting yang pernah dilihat Naruto ada di cover majalah istri Perdana menteri Shiro.

"Sudah! Jangan membahas penampilanku ini! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sehat-sehat bukan? Aku dengar kau menjadi seorang dokter speliasis bedah terkenal Sasuke" Ten-ten menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, meng'iya'kan perkataan Ten-ten.

"Dan kau baka! Aku dengar kau menjadi diplomat perdana menteri Shiro! Benarkah itu?"

"ya.. seperti yang kau lihat!" jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil bergaya dengan jasnya.

"Hoaaah!! Akhirnya kau bisa berguna bagi negara juga!!" sahut Ten-ten histeris sambil memukul-mukul bahu Naruto dengan keras.

"Awww!!" Naruto hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus bahunya yang malang.

'Ternyata hanya penampilannya yang berubah' batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang mengetahui Ten-ten masih mempunyai tenaga yang hebat dalam memukul seseorang. Naruto masih ingat waktu SMA kelas 1, Ten-ten pernah membanting peserta Sumo yang besar layaknya Balon Baliho di halaman sekolah. Bisa dibayangkan bukan kekuatan Ten-ten itu seperti apa?

"Lalu dirimu?" Sasuke mulai bertanya kepada Ten-ten yang masih asyik menggodai Naruto.

"Ah.. aku? Aku menjadi Manager artis!"

"Hah? Manager artis? Siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. Tapi belum sempat Ten-ten menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari pintu masuk café.

"Gyaaaaa!!!! Ino!!!! Aku minta fotomu!!!"

"Ino!!!! Aku minta tanda tanganmu!!"

"Ino! Jadilah pacarku!!"

"Itu dia!" kata Ten-ten menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan sunglasses pink yang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Sudah sangat terlihat bahwa wanita itu adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun dan menjadi idola semua orang di tahun ini.

"INO?" sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino. "Dia artisnya?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu.." tanya Ten-ten balik dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak.." Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia tidak menyangka teman SMA-nya telah menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Setidaknya dia merasa sedikit bangga mempunyai teman seorang artis meskipun dia tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan gosip atau semacamnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke arah kerumunan itu kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Berisik.."

"Hai Ten-ten.. maaf lama menunggu! Mereka susah untuk diatur" kata Ino sambil mendekati Ten-ten. Dia membuka sunglasess pink-nya kemudian menoleh ke samping, dan bisa ditebak reaksi Ino saat melihat kehadiran 2 orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Teralu kaget untuk berbicara.

Seakan mulutmu telah dilem oleh lem Alteko atau justru dijahit dengan senar layang-layang yang tidak mudah putus.

Teralu susah untuk membuka bibir.

Seakan bibirmu itu seberat 2 ton dan otot-ototmu tak sanggup membuatnya berkontraksi.

Ya.. Itulah yang dirasakan Ino saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto ada di depannya. Dia hanya berdiri mematung melihat kehadiran dua mahkluk itu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

Oke.. apakah situasi ini tidak terbalik?

Hei?? Yang artis itu Ino.. bukan Sasuke maupun Naruto. Tapi kenapa malah Ino yang terkejut seakan bertemu Michael Jakson atau Elvis bahkan The Beatles?

"Kenapa kalian berdiri?" seorang laki-laki berambut nanas datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Ino. "Loh? Sasuke? Naruto?" sahut laki-laki itu kaget melihat keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Yo Shikamaru! Lama tak bertemu!" balas Naruto beserta sebuah senyuman kecil dari Sasuke.

"Ya.. sudah sangat lama. Kemana saja kalian?" sahut Ino yang akhirnya bisa menggerakkan bibirnya yang kecil itu. "Kalian itu menghilang selama 5 tahun tanpa kabar!" Ino memasang wajah kesal sambil mencibir.

"Aku sibuk" jawab Sasuke singkat. Memang kenyataannya dia sangat sibuk mengejar kuliahnya yang langsung S2, bahkan selama itu dia tidak pernah libur seharipun. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya bila tidak terlihat selama 5 tahun di mata teman-temannya.

"Begitupula denganku!" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum 'harap maklum' kepada Ino.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. aku juga sibuk. Tapi aku masih sempat menghubungi yang lain atau cuman ber-sms untuk memberitahukan 'aku baik-baik saja!'. Astaga.. apa kalian tahu? Aku bahkan berpikiran kalau kalian tidak berada di dunia Ini lagi!" Ino memutar bola matanya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami.. hehehe.."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk Ino.." tawar Ten-ten sambil mendorong tubuh Ino untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru mengambil kursi tambahan karena sofa café itu tidak cukup untuk berlima.

"Yang penting kita sekarang sudah berkumpul kembali bukan?" tanya Ten-ten tersenyum senang.

"Ya.. kau benar.." Ino menghela nafas panjang sambil mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada gunanya dia marah-marah seperti tadi. Itu justru membuat timbul keriput di wajahnya dan itu merupakan masalah besar bagi seorang artis.

"Oh ya!! Bagaimana nasibmu sekarang Tuan pintar?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan aneh ke Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya menjadi pegawai kantoran.." jawab Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sesekali dia menguap kecil dan menggosok-gosok matanya yang sudah sipit itu.

"Pegawai kantor?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak percaya bahwa orang sejenius Shikamaru menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Lihat Sasuke.. dia hanya menempati tempat kedua namun bisa menjadi seorang dokter sukses. Sedangkan Shikamaru.. menjadi seorang pegawai kantor biasa?

'Ya.. aku tidak mau teralu sibuk.." jawa Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Ah.. kau teralu merendah!" sahut Ten-ten sambil memukul punggung Shikamaru. "Asal kalian tahu! Shikamaru itu juga bekerja sebagai Akuntan di sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal di dunia! Hebat bukan?"

"Wow!!" Naruto menanggapi perkataan Ten-ten dengan tepukan tangan yang spektakuler.

"Dan apa kalian tahu.. Ino sudah bertunangan dengan pengusaha muda bernama Sai!" kata Ten-ten lagi sambil menyenggol bahu Ino.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang akan menikah duluan diantara kita! Hahahaha!"

kata Naruto menggoda Ino dengan tatapan genitnya.

"Ugh.. berhentilah menggodaku! Er- Oh ya! apa kalian mendapat kabar dari Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba sambil memandang Sasuke. Ino tahu bahwa sesibuk apapun Sasuke.. mana mungkin dia melewatkan kabar terbaru tentang Sakura. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya selama 12 tahun 10 bulan itu. Jangan tanya kenapa Ino bisa mengetahui hal itu.. Naruto bermulut emberlah penyebabnya.

"Hn.. dia baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke meminum kopinya lagi.

"Syukurlah.. apa dia berhasil mengejar cita-citanya?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hn.. dia berhasil" Sasuke menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja perlahan. Sakura kini telah menjadi seorang asisten dokter terkenal di Kumo city dan Sasuke mengenal dokter yang menjadi bos Sakura sekarang. Seorang dokter senior yang berbakat dan Sakura beruntung diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi oleh dokter itu. Meskipun Sasuke akan lebih bersyukur bila Sakura menjadi asisten pribadinya. Mungkin dia akan bersujud sebanyak 1000 kali bila hal itu terjadi.

"Sakura-chan memang hebat! Pantas saja aku menyukainya!" sahut Naruto mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat dan langsung dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke. "Eh.. maksudku.. dulu waktu SMA… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Teme!"

"Hahaha.. Sasuke pasti akan beraksi kalau ada yang merebut Sakura-chan ya?" tanya Ten-ten menggoda Sasuke. Topik kini telah berganti.. dari menggoda Ino menjadi menggoda Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun sangat mencintai Sakura-chan.. Romantis sekali.." goda Ino yang ikut-ikutan dalam permainan menggoda Sasuke.

"ya.. bisa dilihat dari Sasuke yang bertahan sampai sekarang.." sahut Shikamaru, bahkan sekarang orang malas itu mengikuti permainan ini.

"Diamlah.." kata Sasuke kesal. Terlihat kerutan di dahinya yang menunjukkan dia tidak senang digoda meskipun dia merasa sangat malu diperlakukan begitu oleh teman-temannya.

"Kalau begini bisa-bisa posisi yang menikah duluan akan tergantikan! Ino.. berhati-hatilah dengan Sasuke!" Naruto memegang pundak Ino sambil memasang wajah yang didramatisir hingga membuat teman-temannya tertawa kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"Ah.. aku jadi kangen dengan Sakura-chan! Andai dia bisa berkumpul dengan kita saat ini" Ino menghapus air mata yang keluar akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Biarpun dulu Ino menyukai Sasuke dan menganggap Sakura sebagai saingan cintanya.. dia tetap merindukan Sakura yang selalu menyebutnya 'pig' atau bertaruh akan sesuatu untuk memperebutkan Sasuke. Ya.. Meskipun Ino yang selalu menang dan terlihat mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke.. tetap saja Ino mengetahui bahwa dari awal Sakura-lah yang memenangkan hati Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke mengangguk sekilas kemudian melihat keluar jendela. Andai saat ini Sakura ada disampingnya hingga Sasuke bisa melihat perubahaan pada dirinya. Andai Sakura mempunyai alat teleport canggih yang dapat membuatnya berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Atau andai Sakura mempunyai pikiran untuk menemui Sasuke saat ini..

Tapi, semua itu hanya khayalan Sasuke. Menjadi seorang dokter belum tentu bisa membuatnya berpikir secara rasional mengenai Sakura. Dan bahkan sepertinya dia terkena sebuah penyakit parah yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Penyakit 'rindu'

***

"_Hei Sasuke-kun! Apa kabarmu hari ini? Akhirnya aku bisa mengirimkan sebuah email padamu di akhir pekan seperti biasanya hahaha, pekerjaanku semakin banyak apalagi dokter yang kudampingi (aku sudah menceritakan tentang dokter Tsunade di emailku sebelumnya kan?) dia selalu menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaannya disana-sini! Aghh.. sungguh melelahkan. Eh.. sepertinya aku belum mengucapkan selamat pagi! Ohayou Sasuke-kun! ^_^" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Uhn… " Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan sambil mengerang kecil. Dia menarik kedua tangannya ke atas sembari menguap lebar. Dia masih merasa ngantuk apalagi setelah pesta reuni yang tidak sengaja kemarin malam membuatnya pulang larut malam.

Dengan 'gerakan malas' dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang terletak di depan beranda kamarnya.

Kreeeek~

Sasuke membuka pintu beranda kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca bening tanpa debu secuilpun dan segera menyalakan komputernya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah monitor dengan rasa tidak sabar.

"Aneh.." gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia tidak mendapatkan hal yang selalu ditunggunya setiap akhir pekan. Sebuah surat elektronik yang dapat mengatasi rasa kerinduaannya kepada seorang gadis meskipun hanya sedikit. Sebuah e-mail dari Haruno Sakura yang sudah selama 7 tahun berada di tempat yang sangat jauh darinya.

Setiap akhir pekan Sakura selalu mengirimkan sebuah e-mail ke Sasuke. Entah itu hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi, menanyakan kabar, atau bahkan bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya sampai kursi yang diduduki Sasuke hampir sepanas kompor. Namun, Sasuke senang dengan hal itu. Dia suka membaca e-mail Sakura, mengetahui kejadian apa yang menimpa gadis yang dicintainya dan bahkan mengetahui kabarnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke dapat berlega hati sampai minggu depan.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya mengapa Sasuke tidak menelepon saja?

Sasuke pernah menyarankan hal itu kepada Sakura, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menolaknya. Sakura tidak mau Sasuke menghabiskan biaya yang mahal hanya untuk meleponnya, "biaya telepon internasional itu sangat mahal Sasuke!" Itulah yang tertulis di dalam e-mailnya.

Sebaiknya jangan membahas masalah biaya telepon atau mengapa Sakura lebih suka berE-mail ria, karena saat ini Sasuke sedang gelisah karena Sakura tidak mengirimkan sebuah e-mail seperti biasanya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang sambil memeriksa kotak masuk di emailnya, dan.. 'tidak ada email baru'

'Apa dia lupa?' batin Sasuke mengira-ngira namun dengan cepat dia membantahnya. Tidak mungkin Sakura lupa mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya. Selama 7 tahun ini Sakura tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan e-mail kepadanya, sama sekali tidak pernah. Jadi..

'Dia sudah melupakanku?'

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya keras kemudian mengacak-acak rambut emonya. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu dia saat dia benar-benar rindu kepada gadis itu. Selama 7 tahun baru kali ini dia merasa kerinduan yang amat sangat kepada Sakura. Mungkin karena acara reuni dengan teman-temanya tadi malam yang secara tidak sengaja membuatnya ingat kepada Sakura. Tentang semua kenangannya bersama Sakura dulu.

Sasuke masih ingat betapa dia sangat menyukai senyuman manis Sakura di pagi hari. Ketika gadis itu menyapanya dengan suara merdu dan nyaring saat Sasuke keluar dari mobil sport mewahnya. Dan sebutan 'tuan pelit kata' yang selalu dilontarkannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat merindukan hal itu. Hal-hal kecil di masa lalu yang menjadi sangat langka di masa sekarang.

"Kurasa aku harus meneleponnya.." gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil handphonenya yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat dia mencari nama Sakura di kontak Handphonenya dan menekan tombol hijau.

5 detik.

15 detik.

17 detik.

"Ah! Sakura?"

"Maaf nomer yang anda tuju sedang berada dalam jangkauan atau tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada Biip~"

Sasuke langsung mematikan panggilannya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menjawab panggilannya ada suara mailbox. Suara mailbox itu tidak semerdu suara Sakura.

"Sial!" Sasuke membuang Handphonenya ke atas tempat tidur king size miliknya, kemudian tak beberapa lama dia juga merebahkan badannya menyusul handphone mahalnya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan.

Mata Onyx-nya mengamati langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna kelabu seperti hatinya sekarang ini. Meskipun langit-langit itu bisa di cat pink tapi hati Sasuke tidak dapat menjadi pink sebelum menerima atau mendengar suara Sakura.

Sepertinya Sasuke harus berdoa kepada Tuhan, Semoga semua orang sehat hari ini.

Jangan berpikiran 'betapa baiknya Sasuke mendoakan semua orang sehat'. Alasannya hanya satu.. kalau semua orang sehat, dia tidak perlu pergi bertugas di rumah sakit dan menjalani hari ini dengan rasa rindu di hatinya.

Tapi.. sepertinya Malaikat di kepala Sasuke telah mengalahkan setan dengan mutlak.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan malas. Meninggalkan komputernya yang masih menyala tanpa sebuah e-mail yang masuk.

***

_Sasuke-kun!! Ada yang aneh dengan Dokter Tsunade ! Dia sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kira-kira apa ya? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.. Hh~ Ups! Sepertinya aku lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi lagi!! Hehehe.. Ohayou Sasuke-kun! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur-aduk Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju garasi rumahnya. Dia menekan remote kecil untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya yang kini hanya ditinggali dirinya seorang akibat Itachi yang harus dinas di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun.

'_Kring Kring'_

Sasuke berhenti berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah gerbang yang terbuka lebar itu.

'_Ah.. Kau ini mandi seperti apa sih? Lama sekali!!'_

Mata Onyx Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berada di atas sepeda kayuhnya dengan seragam SMA kesayangannya. Dia terlihat kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipi-nya. Ekspresi yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Sakura.."

'_Cerewet'_

Dari belakang Sasuke muncul seorang anak laki-laki dengan ekspresi datarnya dan berjalan santai ke arah Sakura.

'_Cih! Masih untung aku menjemputmu! Cepat gonceng aku!'_

Sakura turun dari sepedanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan kesal.

'_Diamlah'_

Anak laki-laki itu langsung naik ke atas sepeda kayuh milik Sakura dan tanpa menunggu Sakura naik dia mengayuh sepeda itu meninggalkan Sakura.

'_Kusoooooo!!!!!'_

Sakura berteriak kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke. Dan tanpa di duga oleh Sasuke, Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Memandangnya dalam diam selama beberapa detik, Emerald dan Onyx.

'_Ohayou Sasuke-kun..'_

Sebuah senyuman lembut diarahkan kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung menyaksikan itu semua. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura berlari mengejar anak laki-laki yang membawa kabur sepedanya. Anak laki-laki yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya karena anak laki-laki itu sangat menyukai Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun!! Aku menemukan sebuah arsip di meja dokter Tsunade . Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dan karena penasaran aku membukanya. Kau tahu itu isinya?! _

_ Dokter Tsunade divonis mati…. _

TBC

* * *

**A/n :Nyoooooo!!! Akhirnya fic ini dipublish juga!!!!! Senangnya!! XD Sebenarnya udah lama mau publish fic ini. Tapi.. kagak sempat-sempat! =="**

**Mungkin Fic ini akan menjadi beberapa chappie.. semoga saja tidak lebih dari 4? XD**

**Chappie ini cuman semacam prolog yang panjang! –buset-**

**Eh.. maksudnya.. semacam permulaan dari masalahnya ntar.. pokoknya tunggu ja Chappie 2 XD oce?**

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

Missing you

By : AkinaYuki Nyo

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku pair always

-Sekuel Love is Silent-

Warning AU , OOC, and OC

Enjoy the story

**Chapter 2**

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-sama"

"…" Sasuke melirik sejenak kearah orang-orang yang menyapanya. Perawat-perawat centil yang membuat Sasuke bertambah tidak berselera hari ini. Apalagi mereka memakai seragam berwarna pink yang mengingatkan Sasuke kepada seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Andai Sasuke adalah kepala rumah sakit, dia pasti akan mengganti seragam perawat itu dengan warna abu-abu. Ya.. cocok dengan hatinya yang sedang suram.

Tanpa berlama-lama melihat perempuan-perempuan yang tak penting baginya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan berlalu dari mereka tanpa membalas ucapan selamat pagi yang tadi didengarnya.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-sama sering bete ya?" perawat itu mulai berbisik-bisik melihat kelakuan dokter favorit mereka. Biasanya Sasuke masih mau menjawab teguran mereka atau membalas 'Hn.. pagi' kepada mereka. Tapi sudah 3 minggu ini yang mereka dapatkan hanya tatapan mata onyx yang berkata 'Jangan ganggu aku!' dan membuat bulu kuduk mereka dengan reflek berdiri serentak.

"Yah.. lebih baik jangan diganggu dulu.. kau tahukan meski wajahnya itu sangat tampan, kalau lagi gak mood bisa-bisa pisau bedah melayang" bisik Perawat lainnya yang kemudian segera pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.

Perkataan perawat tadi memang benar. Meskipun kelihatannya Sasuke adalah orang yang tenang dan dingin, tapi emosinya setinggi langit tentunya selain harga diri Uchiha miliknya yang sampai menyentuh matahari. Bila dia sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus, apapun bisa terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. Siap-siap saja kalau kata-kata kasar yang lebih tajam dari silet itu keluar bertubi-tubi dari mulut Sasuke hari ini.

"Hei hei.. sepertinya kau sedang depresi.." sahut seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Sasuke dari arah yang berlawanan. Seorang pria berambut abu-abu terang dengan kaca mata bulat yang menghiasi wajah licknya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kabuto" jawab Sasuke sinis dan melihat Kabuto dengan malas.

"Ya, mungkin bukan urusanku. Tapi jangan sampai membuat pasien-pasienmu kabur karena melihat wajah mengerikanmu itu Sasuke. Hahahaha.." lanjut Kabuto dengan suara tawanya yang terdengar tidak indah di telinga Sasuke. Bahkan suara kucing di malam hari lebih bagus dibandingkan tawanya.

Jujur..di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, dia paling tidak ingin dan sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang di depannya itu. Senior di kampusnya dulu dan kini menjadi senior di tempatnya bekerja. Jangan berpikir ini karena persaingan atau semacamnya yang sering ditampilkan drama-drama tak bermutu di televisi. Sasuke tidak suka dengan Kabuto karena satu hal, sifatnya yang mirip Itachi.

"Pergilah, janggan ganggu aku" kata Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

Sebenarnya dosa apa yang telah diperbuat oleh dirinya? Dari kecil dia sudah mengenal orang semacam Itachi dan kini setelah Itachi jauh dari dirinya dan membuat hidupnya tenang, tentram dan damai.. kenapa muncul orang yang sama menyebalkannya dengan kakak tukang goda-nya itu?

"Jangan begitu.. begini-begini kita kan dekat"

"Tidak, kau sangat jauh dari hatiku. Minggir"

"Apa kau tidak ingat kemesraan kita dulu? Hahahaha"

"Jangan buat perutku tertawa"

"Hoh? Masa kau tidak ingat tentang kenangan indah kita berdua?" tanya Kabuto lagi dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Memang dia sengaja meninggikan suaranya itu agar para perawat yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari jauh bisa mendengarnya. Dan kini.. para perawat itu sedang berbisik-bisik dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sasuke-sama ternyata punya hubungan dengan Kabuto-sama.."

"Nah.. karena kau tidak mengingatnya, lebih aku pergi saja..dah Sasuke.." kata Kabuto dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian dia berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Tch.. merepotkan" Sasuke mendengus kesal dan kembali berjalan. Namun para perawat yang berada di dekatnya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Kembali bekerja!" perintah Sasuke yang semakin merasakan emosinya sudah berada di ujung kepala. Para perawat yang dapat merasakan kobaran api disekitar Sasuke pun segera berpencar mencari daerah yang aman.

"Hh~ Hari ini menyebalkan.." sahut Sasuke pelan dan menggaruk-garuk rambut emonya dengan kasar. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah berjalan menuju ruangannya dan melayani pasien yang sudah mengantri daritadi. Menjalani hari-hari yang seperti biasa tanpa E-mail dari Sakura selama 3 pekan terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara Konoha telihat ramai pagi ini. Tak hanya kalangan eksekutif menengah ke atas, bahkan rakyat miskinpun sekarang bisa menggunakan transportasi yang dulunya dianggap mahal ini. Di jaman serba moderen ini, semua hal bersaing dengan ketat. Termasuk persaingan layanan transportasi dengan harga yang murah tentunya. Oke.. saat ini kita tidak akan membahas tentang masalah-masalah kenaikkan atau era globalisasi yang sering ditayangkan berita, melainkan membahas tentang 2 orang manusia yang keluar dari bandara itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata karamelnya yang ditutupi oleh sunglasess merah transparan yang mencuri perhatian banyak kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Wajahnya yang baby face dan bibirnya yang tipis selalu menyuguhkan sebuah senyuman yang dapat melumerkan hati para wanita itu.

Tangan laki-laki itu sepertinya sedang sibuk membenarkan bleser coklat tuanya yang sedikit berkerut akibat bersandar di kursi pesawat teralu lama. Sesekali dia mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu mahalnya mengikuti irama lagu dari i-podnya.

"Maaf lama Sasori-kun!" tiba-tiba seorang berjalan mendekatinya dengan terburu-buru. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu sebahu dan mata emerald bening itu membuat laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sasori itu berbalik memandanginya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tadi banyak sekali orang di toliet hehehe.." gadis itu tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Lalu? Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya gadis itu menatap Sasori bingung.

"Rahasia..dan pakai ini.." jawab Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memakaikan gadis itu sebuah topi besar yang terbuat dari jerami tak lupa pita pink besar mempercantik topi itu. "Sudah kuduga akan cocok denganmu.."

"Heh? Untuk apa topi ini? Kita kan tidak mau ke pantai Sasori-kun.." gadis itu semakin bingung dan memegangi topi yang kini berada di kepalanya.

"Aku kan cuman ingin memberikannya padamu, ayo" ajak Sasori menarik tangan gadis itu dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari gadis itu bahkan sesekali dia mengayunkan tangannya hingga tangan gadis itu juga berayun kemudian tertawa kecil, siapapun yang melihat pasti iri dengan kemesraan mereka.

"Silahkan naik tuan putri" kata Sasori ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat pemberhentian mobil. Di depan mereka sudah terparkir mobil sport hitam dengan atap terbuka yang menawan.

"Hum? Naik ini? Ini mobilmu Sasori-kun?" gadis itu meliriik curiga ke arah Sasori.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mencuri hahahaha."

"Kalau saja dokter Tsunade masih hidup dia pasti memarahimu karena menghabiskan uang demi mobil ini.." sahut gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tak apa, lebih berguna dibanding menghabiskan gaji untuk minum sake bukan?" balas Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah ayo masuk!" perintah Sasori mendorong gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. "Oke, tujuan pertama adalah rumah kita yang baru di Konoha!"

"Kau semangat sekali.." gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan lelaki disebelahnya ini.

"Kau juga semestinya harus semangat. Kita kan kesini karena ingin mengembalikan ingatanmu yang hilang Sakura-chan" kata Sasori tersenyum lagi kearah Sakura dan mulai menancap gas keluar dari bandara itu. Membawa seorang gadis yang kini kembali ke kampung halamannya, seorang gadis yang telah menjadi biang keladi kemarahan Uchiha Sasuke selama 3 minggu ini. Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok

"Hn, masuk" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menulis laporannya ketika dia menyadari bahwa pintu ruangannya telah diketuk oleh seseorang. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka pelan dan memunculkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" sapa gadis itu saat memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Rupanya kau Karin" balas Sasuke tanpa ekspresi melihat gadis yang merupakan teman kampusnya dulu dan kini tetap menjadi temannya akibat Karin merupakan adik dari Kabuto. Sedikit ironis memang..

"Yap, ini aku. Memangnya kau kira siapa?"

"Entahlah, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melanjutkan pekerjaan menulis laporannya. Mata onyx-nya terpaku erat di hasil-hasil pemeriksaannya hari ini dan dia tidak boleh melewatkan informasi sekecil apapun.

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Kau pasti belum makan siang kan?" tanya Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia sangat tahu kebiasaan Sasuke yang melewatkan acara makan siang demi pekerjaannya. Kebiasaan seorang dokter yang sangat tidak patut untuk ditiru.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku sibuk" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hh~ Ayolah Sasuke-kun" rayu Karin lagi sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan menggatungnya di saku baju miliknya. "Aku tahu kau dokter yang hebat, tidak ada salahnya beristirahat sebentar bukan?" tawar Karin lagi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"…" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan menulisnya. Apa salahnya dia makan siang dulu? Lagipula perutnya juga sudah lapar. Mungkin dengan menghirup udara segar di luar bisa menghilangkan emosi yang menumpuk di kepalanya itu. "Hn, baiklah" jawab Sasuke yang segera menutup berkas-berkas laporannya dan melepaskan jas putih kebanggaannya lalu menggantinya dengan jas hitam yang lebih simpel.

"Bagus!" kata Karin senang melihat Sasuke mau makan siang dengannya. Sebenarnya Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke sejak dia melihatnya di kampus. Sasuke begitu menawan dan merebut hatinya dalam sekejap. Meskipun sudah berbagai cara dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Sasuke.. tetap saja Sasuke selalu dingin dan meresponnya tak lebih dari teman.

"Apa kakakku mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Karin saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat makan siang yang kebetulan dekat dengan rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ck.. sudah berulang kali aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengganggumu! Dia memang menyebalkan!" sahut Karin mengerutkan dahinya. Karin sangat kesal dengan kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya itu. Kabuto sering sekali besikap jahil kepada siapapun, termasuk dirinya. "Hei, kudengar dari para perawat, kau sering marah-marah. Ada apa?" tanya Karin yang menyadari Sasuke hanya diam dan melihat kedepan.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan singkat.

"Well, apa ini karena kakakku?"

"Bukan."

"Temanmu?"

"Bukan."

Karin menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke memang sulit untuk diajak terbuka dan mengucapkan kalimat panjang-panjang, meskipun memang terlihat menyebalkan dan judes. Karin sangat menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sangat menyukainya..

"Apa karena Sakura? Yang biasanya mengirim e-mail padamu itu.." tanya Karin lagi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaanya itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan sinis. Terlihat dia ingin sekali menghindar dari pertanyaan Karin karena yang ditanyakan Karin itu memang penyebab utama dia marah-marah tidak jelas selama 3 minggu ini.

'Tepat sasaran' batin Karin melihat reaksi Sasuke. Pasti kalian heran bagaiman Karin bisa mengetahui mengenai Sakura bukan? Dulu waktu Sasuke dan Karin masih kuliah, Karin pernah tak sengaja melihat handphone Sasuke yang menerima e-mail dari Sakura. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah menjelaskan siapa Sakura itu sebenarnya, pasti Sakura itu orang yang berharga bagi Sasuke.

'Apa mungkin Sakura itu pacar Sasuke?'

Mata hitam Karin melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke, apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Sakura itu benar? Apa Sakura itu adalah pacar Sasuke? Dan Sasuke mencintainya? Kalau benar.. maka hancurlah semua impian Karin.

"Selamat datang" sapa pelayan café yang tengah berdiri di depan café sebagai penerima tamu ketika Sasuke dan Karin memasuki café itu.

"Kita duduk disitu saja Sasuke-kun!" ajak Karin sambil menunjuk tempat yang terletak di pojok tepat di sebelah jendela kaca café.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Karin kemudian mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman sambil melepaskan kacamata tanpa frame-nya.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan café ramah dengan sebuah senyuman manis kepada Sasuke dan Karin.

"Aku lemon tea dan pie apel, kalau Sasuke-kun?"

"Teh tanpa gula."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" kata pelayan itu tersenyum lagi dan beranjak dari hadapan Karin dan Sasuke.

"Hanya teh tanpa gula? Apa perutmu bisa kenyang dengan itu?" tanya Karin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "hati-hati Sasuke-kun, kau bisa kena maag akut kalau begini terus" lanjut Karin lagi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa café itu.

"Hn.. aku ke toilet dulu" kata Sasuke yang segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Dia sama seklai tidak menggubris perkataan Karin kepadanya. Bukan cuman hari ini saja, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pun Sasuke memang tidak pernah menggubris wanita yang selalu berusaha mencari perhatiannya itu. Kalau Karin bukanlah adik dari Kabuto menyebalkan itu mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan Karin mendekatinya sampai sekarang.

Bagi Sasuke, wanita yang boleh dan akan selalu diterimanya untuk berada di dekatnya hanya satu, Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke akan merasa sangat senang jika Sakura akan berada di dekatnya setiap hari tanpa henti. Ya.. meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

'Lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya..' Sasuke mengutuk dirinya ketika dia mulai tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan Sakura setiap detik. Untung saja dia tidak menulis kata Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura.. di laporannya tadi. Jika iya.. Dia akan berakhir di tangan Orochimaru. Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha yang penuh dengan misteri dan tentunya gosip miring kalau dia itu gay. Bisa dibayangkan betapa mengerikannya bila diberi hukuman oleh orang seperti itu.

"Permisi" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Sasuke ketika dia sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel toilet café. Sasuke segera berbalik melihat orang yang menyapanya, seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah dan mata karamel sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bisa minta tolong mengambilkanku tisu..?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil menunjuk tempat tisu yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Hn.." tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menarik gulungan tisu dan memberikan beberapa lembar kepada laki-laki itu.

"Ah terima kasih banyak.." laki-laki itu mengambil selembar tisu dari tangan Sasuke. "Kau seorang dokter bedah?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Gampang, di ujung-ujung tanganmu terdapat luka gores. Meskipun tipis, aku bisa melihatnya!" jawab laki-laki itu dengan senyum khasnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengamati jari-jarinya. Memang benar.. meski tidak teralu terlihat ada luka gores yang abstrak disitu.

"Aku mengetahuinya karena nenekku seorang kepala rumah sakit di Kumo city. Kenalkan namaku Akasuna Sasori" sambung Sasori yang segera mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke untuk maksud berjabat tangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." Sasuke membalas uluran tangan itu dan mengamati penampilan dari Sasori. Lelaki itu memang bukanlah penduduk asli Konoha. Bisa dilihat dari gayanya berpakaiannya dan nama keluargannya yang asing.

"Sasori-kun? Apa kau masih lama?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis dari luar toilet. Sebuah suara yang menyadarkan Sasori dan mengusik Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Sasori yang dengan cepat mengelap tangannya sebersih mungkin. "Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke!" lanjut Sasori yang segera keluar dari toliet setelah melemparkan senyuman kepada Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke hanya melihatnya pergi dan kembali mencuci tangannya. Samar-samar dia masih mendengar suara Sasori yang sedang berbincang di depan toilet.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"

"Maaf maaf! Tadi aku berkenalan dengan seseorang loh."

"Kau masih bisa berkenalan dengan seseorang di dalam toilet?"

"Yah.. begitulah. Sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi Sakura-chan!"

"Yap!"

'Sakura-chan..'

**Deg!**

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Membelalakan matanya dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Sasori, Kumo city dan Sakura-chan. Well, ketiga hal yang sangat berhubungan dan bisa digunakan untuk menyimpulkan bahwa gadis di luar yang bersama Sasori tadi **mungkin** adalah Sakura yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Sasuke berlari keluar dari toliet dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru café. Mencari sosok pria berambut merah dan mungkin sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang telah lama tak dilihatnya.

Mata onyx-nya terus mengamati sekeliling sembari kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Dan ketemu!

Pria berambut merah bernama Sasori yang akan membuka pintu café itu. Mata tajam Sasuke berpindah menuju sosok yang berdiri di samping Sasori, seorang gadis yang membuat mata tajam itu membesar dan mencembung tak percaya.

Rambut pink lembut gadis itu, mata emeraldnya, bibir merahnya dan bahkan senyumannya yang terpatri di wajah sang gadis membuat jantung Sasuke kini berdetak lebih cepat. Sangat cepat hingga dia merasa telinganya berdengung dan tubuhnya panas.

Langkah kakinya menjadi berat namun dia tetap berusaha berjalan menghampiri gadis itu hingga dia berhasil menyentuh punggung gadis itu. Membuat si gadis berbalik dan memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

Onyx bertemu Emerald.

Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya saat ini. Sungguh seperti mimpi di siang bolong yang jarang terjadi pada Sasuke karena Sasuke tidak pernah tidur siang.

"Sa-sakura?" kata Sasuke pelan masih tidak percaya.

"Lho? Sasuke?" tanya Sasori yang heran melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya lagi dan bahkan menyebut nama Sakura sambil memegang pundak Sakura. "Kau mengenal Sakura-chan?"

"Kau.. kenapa tidak membalas e-mailku!" tanya Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasori. "Kenapa tidak pernah mengabariku lagi!"

"Eh Sa-sasuke.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sasori semakin tidak mengerti. Dia memandang Sasuke yang penuh emosi kemudian beralih memandangi Sakura yang masih terdiam dan termangu melihat sikap Sasuke kepadanya.

"Selama ini kau kemana!" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan suara yang semakin tinggi hingga membuat semua orang di café memperhatikannya termasuk Karin yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa telah terjadi keributan yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa ini?" tanya Karin yang dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan memandangi Sasori dan Sakura. "Siapa mereka?"

Sasuke masih menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam. Ini mata yang selalu dirindukannya, tapi kenapa mata itu bergetar ketakutan? Kenapa Sakura takut dengannya? Apa dia terlihat mengerikan dengan emosi yang berapi-api ini?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan eratnya membuat Sasori dan Karin terkejut dengan gerakan spontan Sasuke.

"Aku rindu padamu.." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia memberontak dari pelukan Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. "Kau ini siapa! Kenapa main peluk segala!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura tidak mengenal dirinya? Sakura bertanya 'kau ini siapa?' ke Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu! Dengar ya tuan Sasuke! Kau pasti tahu untuk tidak pernah memeluk orang sembarang bukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke berkali-kali. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Argh! Kita pergi saja Sasori-kun!Menyebalkan sekali memandangi orang itu terus!" sahut Sakura yang menarik Sasori keluar dari café.

"Ta-tapi Sakura.." kata Sasori yang hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Sakura. Sebetulnya dia merasa bahwa Sasuke itu benar-benar mengenal Sakura dan pasti bisa membantu mengembalikan ingatan Sakura yang telah hilang. Namun apa daya, dia harus menuruti Sakura dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Itu tadi.. Sakura?" tanya Karin pelan memandangi Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin lagi sambil menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang dingin.

"Bukan" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "Dia bukan Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Itu pasti bukan Sakura' batin Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'Pasti hanya mirip! Ya.. pasti!'

Sudah lewat 2 hari sejak peristiwa café yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Sakura yang mengaku tidak mengenalnya. Dan sejak 2 hari itu hanya ini yang dipikirkannya.

Satu, Itu pasti bukan Sakura

Dua, Pasti bukan Sakura

dan

Itu sama sekali bukan Sakura.

Mana mungkin Sakura melupakannya bahkan membentaknya seperti itu? Mana mungkin Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke? Dan mana mungkin Sakura tidak pernah mendengar nama Sasuke?

Tidak mungkin.

Sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Tragis sekali kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Dia hanya bertarung dengan batinnya sendiri dan mengemudikan mobil sport merahnya yang melaju dengan kencang melewati perumahan megah tempat tinggalnya.

Sebetulnya, pagi ini tidak ada kegiatan di rumah sakit yang menyuruhnya datang lebih pagi dengan terburu-terburu seperti ini. Hanya saja.. Sasuke teralu mahir mengemudi mobil hingga tak sadar bahwa dia menginjak gas terlalu dalam hingga terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke segera memberhentikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Apa dia menabrak seseorang? Perasaan tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di sepanjang jalan besar ini. Dan tidak ada bunyi tabrakan yang terdengar.

Sasuke melihat spion mobilnya dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang membersihkan baju dan roknya yang kotor terkena lumpur. Sepertinya mobil Sasuke mencipratkan lumpur ke orang itu dan kini orang itu berjalan mendekati mobilnya dengan menuntun sepeda kayuhnya.

Tunggu! Sasuke mengenal orang itu..

**Tuk Tuk!**

Sasuke berbalik melihat jendela mobilnya diketuk-ketuk oleh orang itu. Dengan menelan ludah Sasuke perlahan membuka jendela hitam mobilnya dan menunjukkan sosok orang itu yang tengah menggerutu tidak karuan.

"Kalau Menyetir itu hati-hati! Lihat aku jadi ko― KAU?" orang itu menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut bukan main.

"Hn..Hai"

Dan sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke akan menjalani hari ini dengan sangat panjang.

TBC

A/N : NYOOOOO! Chapter 2! Wuaaaaah~ akhirnya yang ini update juga nyo XD. Senang banget deh. Ah maaf kalau ada misstypo ya! Aki matanya agak meleset =_=

Oke.. jadi sudah tahu kan kenapa Sakura tidak mengirimkan email kepada Sasuke? Dan e-mail yang kemarin Aki tunjukkin itu cuman e-mail yang Sakura kirim sebelum-sebelumnya.. kayak flashback gitu. Hohohoho

Masalah Dokter Tsunade yang divonis mati dan mengapa Sakura hilang ingatan akan di jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya! ^^

Mohon ditunggu dan mendukung Aki!


	3. Chapter 3

Missing you

By : AkinaYuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

SasuSaku pair always

-Sekuel Love is Silent-

Warning AU, OOC and OC

**A/N : Hahahaa gomen. Fic ini telah terlantar begitu lama sampai banyak yang protes kenapa fic ini gak lanjut-lanjut. Ini semua gara-gara fic lain sih, ide untuk fic ini jadi menguap wkakakaka. Okelah, ini sudah Aki update chapter tiganya! Sebenarnya berusaha mengingat alur cerita ini kembali dengan benar. Agak lupa dengan konsep awal hahaha.. Yosh!**

Enjoy the story

~oOo~

**Chapter 3**

"Ohayou.."

"Heh?" Karin mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan takjub. Hari ini dia sengaja bangun dari tidur setelah matahari menyapa seutuhnya, berharap tidak bertemu kakaknya dan terlibat pertengkaran kecil yang sangat menyebalkan bagi gadis berambut merah itu.

Dan ternyata.. kakaknya, laki-laki berambut silver dengan kacamata bulat itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca koran. Tak lupa dia juga sempat mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk adiknya tercinta.

"Kau, belum berangkat?" tanya Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas besar berpintu ganda yang berada di dapur minimalis rumah mereka. Membukanya dan mengambil sekotak susu _low fat _dengan malas.

"Belum. Hari ini sepertinya.. aku masuk siangan saja," jawab Kabuto tersenyum kecil sambil membalik korannya.

"Hm? tumben?" tanya Karin lagi yang kini berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil gelas kaca berbentuk tabung. "Biasanya kau selalu berangkat pagi-pagi kan? Seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke."

"Ah, kau hapal kebiasaanku?"

"Ck, setiap hari aku selalu mendengar gosip miring tentangmu dan Sasuke." Karin mendengus kesal sambil menuangkan susunya ke dalam gelas. "Berhentilah menggodainya, kak."

"Menggodainya?"

"Kau tahu maksudku," balas Karin menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia meminum susunya perlahan dan menghirup udara pagi sejenak. "Jangan-jangan kau memang menyukai Sasuke?"

Kabuto tertawa kecil sambil melipat rapi korannya. Dia mengambil secangkir teh _mint_ miliknya yang telah dingin di atas meja dan meminumnya seteguk. Diliriknya sosok adik perempuan yang disayanginya itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman nakal yang membuat Karin mendengus.

"Aku tahu kau bukan Homo niichan." Karin memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengambil duduk yanng nyaman di depan kakaknya. "Sebaiknya, kau ganggu dia besok saja. Jangan hari ini deh.."

"Hm?" Kabuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Matanya memandang karpet merah _maroon_ yang diinjaknya. "Mood-nya sedang tidak baik."

"Bukannya setiap hari dia memang seperti itu?"

"Ini berbeda."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu Imouto." Kabuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandangi Karin dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah, Ah! Apa.. Niichan kenal dengan Sakura?" Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menatatap kakaknya lekat-lekat.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, kenal?"

"Ada banyak Sakura di dunia ini, Sakura yang seperti apa?"

"Huh, tentu saja yang ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke! Apa Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang seseorang yang bernama Sakura?"

Kabuto terdiam sejenak. Dia meneguk kembali teh mint-nya yang dingin. "Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya, untuk urusan umum saja dia jarang berbicara."

"Aa.." Karin mengangguk sekilas. Dipandanginya dasar gelasnya yang samar-samar ditutupi oleh sisa susu_ low fat _miliknya.

"Nama pasienku ada yang bernama Sakura," lanjut Kabuto lagi sembari mengingat-ingat, mata onyx-nya memandangi pojokkan plafon rumah minimalis-nya yang berwarna abu-abu. "Tapi kurasa dia tidak mengenal Sasuke."

"Yah, sayang sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Sakura mu itu?" 

"Dia itu penyebab Sasuke menjadi tidak _mood_ kemarin dan membuat kencanku berantakan."

"Bagian merusak kencan mu itu rasanya tidak dapat dipercaya," ucap Kabuto dengan nada yang menjengkelkan bagi Karin. Terlihat sebuah senyuman yang tertahan di wajah pria itu. Karin berkencan dengan Sasuke adalah sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu bagi Kabuto.

"Niichan!"

"Hahahaha." Akhirnya dia tertawa lepas dan segera menghentikannya. "Lalu?"

"Dan kemarin aku dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi.. Yahhh, lebih baik tidak usah dibahas."

"Bingung?" 

"Bukan." Karin menggeleng pelan membuat rambut merahnya yang sedikit berantakan bergoyang pelan. "Hanya sedang malas mengingatnya."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kalau sedang rajin jangan lupa cerita," balas Kabuto memberikan sebuah kedipan mata untuk adiknya itu. 

Karin mendengus mendengar perkataan Kabuto. "Well, bagaimana dengan Sakura mu?"

"Aa.. dia hanya pasien baru dari Kumo."

"Jauh juga," sahut Karin memegang dagunya, dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil koran baru milik kakaknya. Tak beberapa lama koran itu dilempar kearah Kabuto dengan keras. Dia menyeringai jahil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kakakku ternyata terkenal sampai sejauh itu, aku bangga."

"Hei! Bangga sih oke. Tapi jangan pakai kekerasan," ringis Kabuto melirik kearah sosok Karin yang telah berjalan menuju dapur dan menaruh gelasnya di tempat cucian piring kotor.

"Hahaha.. itu kan menunjukkan rasa sayangku."

"Alasan."

"Oh ya, Sakura-mu itu sakit apa?"

"Berhentilah memanggil dia dengan 'Sakura-mu' bisa-bisa aku dihajar sama tunangannya."

"Oh sudah punya tunangan rupanya."

"Kau kalah telak."

"Jangan mengejekku!" Karin merengut dan hampir saja membanting gelasnya ke tempat pencucian, "Lalu dia sakit apa?"

"Ah dia?" Kabuto meletakkan korannya dengan rapi di atas meja. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu beranda samping perlahan. Membiarkan sinar matahari masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah dan menyinari sosoknya. Membuat rambut putihnya berkilau dan sedikit bergerak akibat terpaan angin pagi.

"Niichan, aku menunggu jawabanmu. Jangan bilang kau sekarang sedang meniru adegan dalam Sinetron X," teriak Karin ketika melihat Kabuto tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu beranda dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggiran pintu sambil memegangi dagunya.

Kabuto terkekeh mengetahui respon adiknya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit pagi yang dihiasi semburat awan putih dengan posisi melingkar membentuk sebuah pusat di tengah-tengahnya.

"Amnesia."

Bola mata Karin sedikit melebar mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang hanya satu kata itu. Dia berhenti sejenak menggosok gelasnya dengan sabun. "Oh.." hanya gumam singkat dan dia melanjutkan membersihkan gelas itu. Membiarkan ruangan itu kembali hening akibat pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Pikiran tentang Sakura mereka masing-masing. Meskipun mereka tak menyadari bahwa ternyata Sakura-mu dan Sakura-mu lainnya adalah seorang gadis amnesia yang menyebabkan Sasuke menjadi tidak mood sepanjang hari. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

~oOo~

"Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu lagi huh? Sepertinya ini hari yang buruk!" Gadis itu menggerutu tidak karuan di depan Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobil mewahnya. Laki-laki stoic itu masih terlihat kaget dan menjadi kaku akibat sosok gadis yang ditabraknya. Itu Haruno Sakura. "Hei! Kau!"

"Hn?" Mata Onyx Sasuke sedikit bergeser untuk melirik gadis berambut pink yang tengah memarahinya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa mobil mewahmu itu menyipratkan lumpur di rokku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan noda besar yang ada di roknya.

Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya menuju noda yang dimaksud kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. "Aku melihatnya."

"Bagus!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan memandangi Sasuke penuh arti hingga pria itu akhirnya menoleh untuk berhadapan muka dengannya.

"Kau mau uang laundry?" 

"Bukan! Kekesalanku itu tidak bisa hilang dengan uang laundry!" geram Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal jalan.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan heran dan alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Minta maaf dan berlututlah!" Telujuk Sakura teracung dengan tangan kirinya yang bertengger di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Apa?"

"Tidak usah berlutut, minta maaf sajalah." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Permintaanya mengenai berlutut itu memang sedikit aneh.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan singkat.

"Hei! Kau itu sudah berbuat salah! Kenapa tidak mau minta maaf hah?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Cuma bilang 'aku minta maaf' atau 'maaf' saja kenapa tidak mau!" tanya Sakura yang mulai frustasi. Di pinggir dahinya mulai timbul kerutan yang mirip perempatan jalan yang ada di Kumo city.

"Perlu aku ulangi Nona merah muda?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan sebuah seringai tipis di wajah tampannya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya pelan. Dia melotot dan memajukan sedikit wajahnya di depan Sasuke. "Namaku Haruno Sakura!"

"Bukan, namamu bukan itu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan tangannya terlihat menggenggam stir mobil lebih erat dari sebelumnya

"Yang punya nama itu aku!" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan memandangi Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau bukan Haruno Sakura."

"Apa perlu ku tunjukkan KTP-ku hah laki-laki pantat ayam?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bukan. Kau bukan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Apa dia mengingat tentang dirinya? atau ini semua hanya balas dendam atas perkataannya tadi?

"Namamu pantat ayam!" ucap Sakura lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oke, baiklah Uchiwa." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke merespon perkataannya dengan sebuah pembetulan nama.

"Uchiha."

Andaikan Sakura itu gunung merapi yang tertidur lama. Mungkin saat ini dia akan bangkit dari tidur panjang dan meledakkan semua lahar panas yang ada di dalamnya tanpa peduli apapun. "Hell! Hentikan semua ini! Sekarang minta maaf."

"Tidak."

"Minta maaf!"

"Tidak."

"Tuan Uchiha, dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku bangun pagi-pagi dan sudah berpakaian rapi demi janji dengan dokter pribadiku jam 9 nanti. Setelah kupertimbangankan demi mengurangi polusi udara, kuputuskan naik sepeda kayuh ini. Dan saat itulah kau datang dengan mobil mewahmu, menyipratkan lumpur ke tubuhku lalu kau tidak mau minta maaf?" Sakura berhenti dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Apa kau tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan hah!"

"Tidak."

Sakura menggeram kesal, dia menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kesal. "Kau orang yang menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau gadis menyebalkan."

"APA! pergi kau ke neraka!" teriak Sakura keras sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang menampilkan seringai tipisnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke bersama mobilnya.

Meskipun muka gadis itu kini memerah karena menahan kesal dan bahkan mulut tipisnya mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa justru laki-laki raven itu sedang tersenyum atau tertawa kecil karena kejadian tadi.

Hei? Sasuke.. tertawa?

~oOo~

"Tadaima!"

Suara nyaring gadis berambut pink itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah yang baru saja dimasukinya. Dia berjalan lebih ke dalam untuk menemukan sosok yang laki-laki berambut merah di antara tumpukan barang-barang yang tak beraturan.

"Sasori-kun?" Mata emerald itu bergerak menelusuri celah-celah di ruangan itu. Seharusnya sangat mudah menemukan warna kontras itu diantara puluhan barang-barang yang masih ditutupi oleh kain putih. Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dimana laki-laki jahil itu?

"Sakuraaaa-chaaan!"

Dua buah tangan dengan cepat melingkar di pinggang gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura. Tubuhnya berputar pelan dan kakinya melayang tak berpijak di lantai rumah yang berdebu.

"Sasori-kun! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura kaget menyadari bahwa tubuh mungilnya diangkat dan diputar disatu titik oleh laki-laki yang akhirnya ditemukannya.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan menurunkan tubuh Sakura hingga kaki jenjangnya dapat merasakan lantai dingin lagi. "Aku hanya mengagetkanmu saja! Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" Mata caramel itu sedikit membulat melihat wajah Sakura. Seingatnya baru lima belas menit yang lalu gadis berambut merah jambu itu pamit untuk pergi menemui dokter barunya.

"Aku bertemu pria pantat ayam yang kemarin," dengus Sakura melewati Sasori. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu-satunya botol air mineral yang ada. Membuka tutupnya dan langsung meneguk isinya dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Ah, benarkah?" Alis Sasori terangkat setengah. Dia berjalan mendekati meja dapur dan pura-pura memasang wajah kesal. "Aku jadi cemburu."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya membuat Sasori tertawa kecil. "Jangan bercanda, kau lihat apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku pagi ini?" tanya Sakura yang menyuruh pria di depannya menebak-nebak kejadian buruk apa yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya.

Sasori meneliti raut wajah Sakura. Yeah, dia terlihat kesal setengah mati. Diliriknya lagi lebih kebawah dan mendapatkan penyebab kekesalannya itu. Sebuah noda lumpur yang lumayan besar menjadi corak dominan di rok putihnya.

"Wow, kenapa pulau Jepang bisa pindah ke rokmu?"

Tawa hambar keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, mungkin dia tidak sengaja kan?" lanjut Sasori lagi mengacak-acak pelan rambut pink Sakura. "Lagipula, orang itu sepertinya tahu tentangmu."

"Oh_ please _! Siapa saja selain pantat ayam itu!"

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-chan.." sanggah Sasori cepat membuat Sakura kembali mengingat perdebatannya dengan Sasuke tentang sebuah nama. Dia memajukan bibirnya dan mengeluh panjang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, tunanganku tercinta."

"Apapun untukmu." Sasori tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah lap kotor mendarat di mukanya. "Hei!"

"Apapun untukku termasuk membersihkan rumah bukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm.. cium dulu." Bibir tipis Sasori terlihat mengerucut dan maju beberapa centi.

"Mau cium rokku?"

"Ah tidak terima kasih," tolak Sasori dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia memasukan lap kotor itu ke dalam ember kecil berisi air bersih kemudian memerasnya dengan kuat. "Oh ya Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya baru saja aku mau meneleponmu. Tapi kau keburu pulang."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi doktermu meneleponku, katanya dia tidak bisa menanganimu karena sedang dalam tugas besar. Jadi dalam beberapa waktu ini akan ada dokter pengganti yang menangani terapimu."

"Ahh... dokter Kabuto sedang sibuk rupanya," gumam Sakura sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas _kitchen bar_ yang terletak tepat di depannya.

"Begitulah. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan janji untuk bertemu dengan dokter itu nanti sore. Kita bisa sama-sama menemuinya, oke?"

"Oke." Sakura mengangguk sekilas menyetujui ucapan Sasori. Matanya tengah sibuk memandangi sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu membersihkan kaca beranda teras rumah. "Hei Sasori.."

"Hm?" Sasori hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan Sakura. Dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Nanti.. " Dia terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan pikirannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat, tak ada satupun kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. "Ah tidak jadi. Lupakan."

Tangan Sasori berhenti sejenak menelusuri permukaan kaca yang mulai mengkilap itu. Dahinya sedikit berkerut mengetahui bahwa tunangannya menghentikan perkataannya dan menyuruhnya melupakan begitu saja.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu kupikirkan. Itu saja.. kau tidak perlu kuatir," lanjut Sakura lagi seakan-akan mengerti respon Sasori saat itu. Gadis itu kini duduk di kursi makan yang berbentuk bundar sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Pandangannya tertuju pada halaman luar rumah yang dapat terlihat dari jendela besar di samping kanannya.

"Sakura.."

"Hmm?"

"Setelah ingatanmu kembali. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" tanya Sakura balik. Dia diam sejenak dan terlihat memikirkan jawabannya. "Apa ya?" Dia hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan terus mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya dengan pelan. "Aku belum memikirkannya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. hanya bertanya saja."

"Bohong," sahut Sakura cepat. Dia bisa mendengar Sasori tertawa kecil sebentar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku berbohong? Dasar sok tahu."

"Dasar laki-laki genit."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Sasori lagi dengan membalikkan kepalanya untuk menoleh kearah sosok Sakura di belakangnya.

"Ihh!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan lagi-lagi dia mendengar Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Kalau sudah kau pikirkan, tolong beritahu aku."

"Hnn..." Gadis berambut pink itu mengangguk. "Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kuberitahu."

"Terima kasih." Sasori tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengelap kaca jendela beranda rumah itu. "Er- Sakura?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasori pelan dan membiarkan mereka berdua terdiam sejenak selama beberapa menit.

"Aku tahu itu.."

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Sasori. "Selalu jawaban itu."

"Memangnya kau mau jawaban apa?"

"Misalnya, 'Aku juga mencintaimu' atau 'Aku sayang kamu' masa kau tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang bervariatif?" Sasori mengucapkannya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Tunanganku lebih banyak bekerja daripada berbicara. Ayo yang serius membersihkannya!" balas Sakura lagi dengan melemparkan sebuah bantal ke sosok Sasori membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu meringis pelan.

~oOo~

"Hei Sasuke!" Kepala Kabuto terlihat menyembul dari balik ruang kerja Sasuke, membuat pria berambut raven itu harus mengalihkan pandangnnya sebentar dari tubuh pasiennya. "Maaf mengganggu," lanjut Kabuto lagi sambil mengerlingkan mata ke arah pasien Sasuke yang berwujud wanita muda dengan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melepaskan stetoskopnya dan menaruh beberapa _check list _sang pasien di atas meja.

"Kau harus ikut aku sekarang."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu."

"Ini soal pekerjaan. Lagipula kau sudah selesai memeriksanya kan?" tanya Kabuto pelan dan melirik sosok gadis yang berada di atas tempat tidur di dekat mereka. "Jadi nona manis, bolehkan kalau aku menculik dokter tampanmu ini?" Kabuto mengedipkan matanya membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Umm.." Gadis itu mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Berhentilah menggodai pasienku." Sasuke melirik Kabuto tak suka. "Kau boleh pergi Shion dan minta jadwal check-up minggu depan di tempat biasa."

"Baik, Arigatou Sasuke-san." Gadis yang ternyata bernama Shion itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Dan tak lama sosok gadis berambut kuning pucat itu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Dilihat-lihat pasienmu itu banyak wanita cantiknya ya?" Kabuto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu. Dia bertengger di pinggiran meja laki-laki berambut raven itu dan duduk di atasnya, "Bisa kenalkan aku satu?"

"Urusan apa?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus kearah Kabuto. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menutup berkas miliknya.

"Kau ini kaku sekali." Bibir Kabuto tersenyum kecil melihat respon adik kelasnya itu. Dia mengambil nafas sejenak dan menggaruk rambutnya pelan. "Aku diminta oleh temanku untuk menjadi dokter terapi tunangannya. Tapi, kau tahu kan? Aku sedang dalam kasus Orochimaru-sama. Penyakitnya sedang dalam tahap kritis."

"Lalu?"

"Pastinya aku tidak boleh mengalihkan konsetrasiku ke hal lain. Aku juga tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi dokter terapi. Kau mau kan menggantikanku?"

"Entahlah." Kedua bahu Sasuke terangkat dan dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman di kursi kerjanya.

"Ayolah, cuman satu orang," rayu Kabuto lagi dengan nada sangat memohon. Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Aku ahli bedah. Bukan dokter terapi."

"Tapi ini terapi saraf otak. Pasienku ini terkena amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar penjelasan Kabuto. Amnesia membuatnya teringat tentang masalahnya dengan Sakura.

"Ya, menurut hasil pemeriksaan mereka sih begitu. Aku belum memeriksanya secara langsung. Jadi kau mau?" tanya Kabuto lagi dengan harapan laki-laki itu mau menerima pekerjaan ini. Siapa lagi yang bisa dia mintai tolong? Hanya Sasuke yang dapat dia percaya untuk mengatasi gadis itu.

"Entahlah, amensia bukan penyakit berbahaya, dia pasti mengingat sesuatu secara perlahan." Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Kenapa harus repot mengurusinya?"

"Hmm.." Kabuto terlihat berpikir dan memegang dagunya. "Yah, mungkin aku harus meminta orang lain saja untuk membantu Sasori," lanjut Kabuto pasrah dan beranjak dari meja kerja Sasuke.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Kabuto berhenti seketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang agak tinggi dari biasanya. Mata onyx Kabuto memandangi sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Sasori?"

"Ya." Kabuto mengangguk sekilas. "Temanku yang meminta bantuanku itu bernama Sasori. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Lalu tunangannya yang amnesia itu.."

Kabuto semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Semua pertanyaannya dijawab dengan kalimat yang tidak berhubungan. "Namanya Haruno Sakura. Ada apa?"

Oke, saat ini Sasuke sedang diam membisu akibat mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang benar-benar mengejutkannya. Jadi dugaannya selama ini benar. Gadis yang bertemunya di kafe dan saat tadi pagi itu adalah Haruno Sakura yang dikenalnya.

Sakura mengalami amnesia. Pantas dia lupa dengan dirimu Sasuke!

Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Kabuto hanya memandangi dokter ahli bedah itu dengan aneh. Apa Sasuke sedang mengalami gangguan otak?

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Itu benar-benar Sakura yang selama ini dirindukannya. Dia kembali ke Konoha dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Sasori, eh tunggu..

"Sebentar, kau tadi bilang kalau Haruno Sakura itu.."

"Pasien yang mengalami amnesia." Kabuto menyela ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat. "Tunangan Sasori."

Mata Onyx Sasuke kini membulat sempurna. Sakura sudah bertunangan?

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin apanya? Sasori itu laki-laki dan Sakura itu perempuan. Wajarlah kalau mereka bertunangan," sahut Kabuto asal sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke. "Hei?"

"Aku mau."

"Hah?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di kerongkongannya. Dia menatap kearah mata Kabuto yang berwarna sama dengan matanya.

"Aku bersedia menggantikan dirimu."

Kabuto tersenyum lebar. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengelus dadanya pelan. "Oke, aku sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan mereka saat makan malam nanti."

"Hn."

"Aku akan menjemputmu dua jam lagi. _Thanks_," kata Kabuto senang dan melambaikan tangannya ketika dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. "Ah, jangan sampai melarikan diri Sasuke." Kepala Kabuto terlihat menyembul di balik pintu yang segera menutup kembali.

Siapa bilang Sasuke akan melarikan diri kali ini? Ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sakura.

Dan tentu saja, merebut kembali Sakura dari tangan Sasori.

~o0o~

"Jadi bagaimana, tidak apa-apa kan?" Kabuto melirik Sasori dan Sakura yang telah duduk di depannya. Mata onyx-nya bergerak pelan dari sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu ke gadis berambut pink sembari meminum teh karamelnya.

Saat ini mereka bersama Sasuke tengah berkumpul di sebuah restoran sesuai janji yang telah dibuatnya. Membicarakan tentang dokter pengganti yang akan mengurusi seorang pasien penderita amnesia.

Sasori terlihat terdiam dan berpikir lumayan keras. Sementara dia melirik Sakura yang tengah memandangi sosok dokter terapi pengganti yang duduk di sebelah Kabuto. Pandangannya begitu berapi-api dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan. Kalau Sakura.."

"Apa tidak ada dokter lain, Kabuto-san?" sela Sakura cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut raven itu tengah menikmati _steak _hangatnya dengan tenang.

"Sayangnya tidak ada Sakura-san. Sasuke ini merupakan dokter terbaik yang dapat menggantikanku. Dia adalah ahli bedah nomor satu di Konoha." Kabuto meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam. "Yah, kalau kau menginginkan dokter di bawah kemampuannya, tentu kami punya banyak." Sebuah senyuman mengakhiri kalimat Kabuto.

"Jadi begitu.." Sakura menghela nafas dan terdiam. Terdengar bunyi dentingan besi akibat Sasuke yang meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring.

"Kurasa kau orang yang pintar. Kau pasti tidak akan mengambil keputusan berdasarkan emosi sesaat," ucap Sasuke datar dan memimun kopi hitam tanpa gulanya. "Apa aku benar?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun cukup memukau untuk seorang Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat sedikit merona entah karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang membuatnya malu dan kesal atau memang senyuman memikat itu mempunyai daya tarik baginya.

"Ya ya, aku tidak keberatan."

"Bagus!" Kabuto tersenyum senang dan menepuk tangannya. "Aku yakin Sasuke akan menanganimu dengan sangat baik."

"Semoga saja."

"Langsung saja, kau akan mempunyai pertemuan terapi denganku lima kali dalam seminggu. Jadwalnya akan kuatur sesuai dengan waktu luangmu. Jadi sekarang berikan nomor handphonemu."

"Bisakah kau berkata 'tolong' tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sarkastik mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi seperti sebuah perintah mutlak. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima handphone mahal milik Sasuke dan memasukan nomor handphone-nya dengan segera.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata 'tolong' seumur hidupku." Sasuke menerima kembali handphone-nya dengan sebuah seringai kecil. "Baiklah, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu saat ini." Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan jas hitamnya yang bermerek.

"Heh?"

"Aku permisi. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sekilas kemudian pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sakura dan yang lainnya dalam keadaan bingung.

Oke, Sasuke baru berada di situ selama lima belas menit. Dan dia pergi setelah memakan _steak_-nya setengah, mendapatkan nomor telepon yang dibutuhkan lalu menghilang.

"Apa harus dia orangnya?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada memohon. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kabuto penuh arti.

"Ya.. sayangnya begitu." Kabuto tertawa kecil tak mengerti dengan sikap Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya pelan.

"Oh tidak.." Sakura menghela nafas sangat berat dan panjang. Dia menepuk jidatnya dan menyandarkan dahinya di atas meja makan yang dilapisi kain putih lembut hingga dia merasa ada yang menyenggol kursinya.

"Ah gomen.."

Sakura segera mendongak dan memandangi sumber suara itu. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tergerai sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan tersenyum manis. Wajahnya di bingkai oleh _Sunglasess_ _orange_ yang sangat pas untuknya. Dan wajah itu terasa familiar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu segera melepaskan _sunglasess_-nya dan menatap Sakura dengan mata yang membulat. Bibir tipis yang dilapisi lisptik _orange _berkilau itu terbuka pelan dan meneriakkan sebuah nama.

"FOREHEAD!"

Dan sebuah pelukan erat mendarat di tubuh Sakura bersama sosok lain yang segera berdiri di belakang gadis itu.

"Ino cepatlah, kita ada _interview_ setelah ini."

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Ino itu memandangi sosok itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia menggerutu pelan dan segera tersenyum kembali ketika melihat wajah Sakura.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman karena tidak mengabariku kalau kau pulang ke Konoha. Cepat masukan nomor handphonemu!" perintah Ino yang segera menyodorkan handphonenya. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih syok dengan perlakuan gadis itu tanpa sadar melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Ino. "Well, kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ta-tapi.."

"Bagus! Aku harus pergi, nanti aku akan menghubungimu! Jaa!" Ino mencium pipi Sakura sekilas dan berlalu dengan cepat bersama sosok lainnya.

Mata Emerald Sakura melirik Sasori dan Kabuto dengan alis yang bertemu. "Si-siapa dia?"

"Hah? kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Kabuto heran. Padahal tadi si gadis berambut pirang begitu akrab dengan Sakura. Masa Sakura tak mengenalnya? "Kukira dia temanmu."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi wajahnya familiar."

Sasori tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Sakura. "Tentu saja, yang barusan menyapamu itu adalah idola masa kini yang sedang naik daun. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Mungkin kau sering melihatnya sebagai model iklan di televisi."

"Hah!" Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar dan tak percaya dengan penjelasan Sasori. Tadi seorang artis menyapanya, meminta nomor handphone-nya dan bahkan mencium pipinya?

"Wow? Tunanganku ini ternyata terkenal ya? Jangan-jangan kau ini presiden yang kehilangan ingatan," canda Sasori yang disusul tawa panjang dari Kabuto.

Sakura merengut kesal dan memukul keras pundak Sasori hingga dia meringis. "Jangan bercanda."

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai teman yang hebat, Sakura-san."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan meminum _lemon tea_-nya yang telah diabaikan selama beberapa menit.

Sasuke dan Ino.

Dua orang yang mengaku mengenalnya. Satunya seorang ahli bedah terkenal di Konoha dan seorang lagi adalah artis terkenal. Lalu dirinya?

Kenapa orang-orang hebat seperti mereka bisa mengenal dirinya?

Siapa dirinya sebenarnya?

Yang dia tahu saat ini hanya satu. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Ya, Sakura.

"Itu menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik bukan?" Sakura tertawa kecil dan menatap piringnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

Semoga saja.

To be continue

**A/N : Yay! Chapter three update! Senangnya XD~ Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin menjadi aneh dan jelek. Aki sudah lama gak ngelanjutin ini sih. =_= maaf ya.**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan melalui review atau PM Aki langsung ya.**

**Maaf juga kalau ada typo. Mata Aki semakin parah =_= hahahaha**

**Review?**


End file.
